Grand Mapper (First Season)
Grand Mapper is a Discord mapping competition hosted by Ankhor. The first season ran through January 2019. The competition is a game that tests both social skill and mapping skills. It is loosely based on Survivor and is hosted on a Discord Server. The winner of Grand Mapper will receive a month of Nitro Classic on Discord and a free Paradox DLC of their choice. Teams of mappers (called Unions) will go head-to-head in challenges where they try to better their opponent. After each challenge, the losing Union will have to come together and vote one of their own members out of the contest. They can vote out threats to win, their weakest in challenges or just straight up inactive people. Nearing the end of the competition, the Unions will merge together and the challenges become individual. Only one person can win these challenges and they will be immune from votes for one round. People voted out from the merged Union will become Jury Members and play a role by casting a vote on who wins the competition from the finalists. In the end, Colonial Mapper won the game, beating Ares at the Final 2. Colonial managed to gain all jury votes during the final vote. Twists and Advantages * Vote Steal: This allows a player to steal a vote from another player and use it themselves. * Hidden Immunity Idol: Before the votes are read, a player with a hidden immunity idol is given the ability to play it. The idol allows one to cancel all votes cast against the player and can only be used if there are five or more players left in the game. * Union Expansion: The two original Unions would swap, and end up splitting into three Unions. * Joint Elimination: After the Union Expansion, all challenges would result in two Unions losing. As a result, both losers would attend their eliminations together and have the ability to vote out someone from a Union that they aren't a part of. * Exile Chat: At certain points in the game, single players will be exiled to their own chat instead of being in a Union. The Exile chat would give the player inside it, a special advantage to be used later in the game. * Union Swap: A while after the Expansion, the three Unions would swap, and go back to being two original Unions. * First Impressions & Revival Players: At the start of the swapped Unions, each Union would have to vote out someone in their Union on the first day. The two people voted out in the First Impressions twist will be sent to a chat called Revival, where they would be given a one-on-one challenge to re-enter the game. * Union Merge: At some point in the game, the unions will merge together and the game will become individual * Double Immunity & Double Vote: The person would win the double immunity challenge would be immune for two back to back eliminations. They would also get two votes to cast during the elimination that followed the double elimination. * Jury Members: Some players voted out of the merged union will become a Jury Member, and will get to vote on the winner of the game from the finalists. Players Voting Chart References